


Sisters of the Heart

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Study, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Introspection, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: That kind of loyalty and support should never be taken for granted.





	Sisters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisbluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/gifts).



> Date Written: 7 January 2018  
> Word Count: 504  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2018  
> Recipient: Lost_Spook  
> Prompt: Regina & Snow, friendship  
> Summary: That kind of loyalty and support should never be taken for granted.   
> Spoilers: Post-canon AU nebulously set after the S7 curse is broken.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really wasn't sure where I was going to go with this when it started. Possibly some sort of five times thing, but I realized early on that it just wasn't going to go that way, so I let it evolve organically into this kind of introspective character piece. And I'm totally okay with that. I love exploring all of the nuances of the relationship between Regina and Snow White.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl. Any remaining errors are entirely my own stubborn fault.

The first time she met Snow White, they were naughty girls who shared treats and secrets in a princess's bedroom during an otherwise boring ball. Anything to keep her from being pawed and ogled by disgusting men who vied for her dowry and her virginity.

The second time she met Snow White, she proved her bravery by saving a young girl on a runaway horse. In the heat of the moment, she didn't even recognize the frightened girl as the very same princess of just a couple years prior. Even when they introduced themselves to each other, recognition didn't dawn on her. It wasn't until her fateful meeting with King Leopold that all of the pieces began to fall into place.

After Daniel's death, every time she interacted with Snow White, she fought the urge to kill the selfish little bitch that ruined her life and took away her happiness. And, outside of a few fleeting fantasies, she never did. Because deep down, she knew that she loved that little girl; she knew her rage and anger toward the girl were misplaced, even if she couldn't bring herself to blame the truly responsible party. So she let her rage and pain out in the only truly safe outlet she had: hunting and destroying Snow White's happiness.

Even in Storybrooke, a tiny and unblemished part of her heart hated what she did to Snow White and her True Love. Not that she allowed that part much freedom. Until Henry came along. No, it was nearly losing Henry in the breaking of the first curse. It would still take many years before any kind of true truce would happen between her and Snow White, but each hard won step was worth it. Each successive curse, working side by side to save those they both loved, only brought the two of them closer together.

This final curse --will there _ever_ be a final curse though? -- was different. Snow White wasn't there. Nor were Charming or Emma or any of the people who'd become friends and, more importantly, family to her over the years. Yes, she had Henry and Ella, not to mention Rumpel and Wish!Hook among others, but it wasn't the same as being able to look across the field of battle to see the unwavering hope and confidence in Snow White's mossy hazel eyes.

The first chance she got, she'd make a call to the only other sister she's ever known besides Zelena. This sister of the heart, of choice, would be the needed balm to her mind and soul, a jolt of equilibrium. She didn't want to leave Hyperion Heights, had grown to love the neighborhood and this second -- third? fourth? hundredth? -- chance at life it offered her, but she couldn't give up on the one person who truly never gave up on her from the day they first met. She would definitely have to thank Snow White, owed her so much.

That kind of loyalty and support should never be taken for granted.


End file.
